Missing A Brother
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: The void he had always occupied in their little group would never be filled by someone else, just like they would not give up on trying to find him. He may have been lost, but he wasn't gone forever. They at least had to hold on to the hope that soon he would be back in their warm embrace.


**New multi-chap! :D Ugh, what am I doing? I have too many already. Haha. But ideas keep popping in my head, and I just have to write them! This is frustrating…**

**Anyway, I recently got this idea for a story. I don't know where it came from. I was going for Kendall angst on this, but it somehow turned into a story that is James-centric, though it will have Kames bromance. I can assure you guys of that. It might be Kendall-centric though. I'm not sure. Maybe a mixture of both. I just hope you guys don't hate me for starting yet ANOTHER story. D:**

**Enjoy this short prologue! :)**

* * *

His eyes lingered over the dancing flame; the yellow brightness boring into his glistening, emerald eyes. He drew in a shaky breath and took in the scent of the burning candle. The strong yet sweet odor reminded him a lot of hazelnut. A small smile tugged his lips upward at the thought. The word "hazelnut" always reminded him of James. The thought of his best friend forced his smile to turn downward into a frown of sadness. He missed James dearly. Missed him so much.

Light footsteps echoed in his ears but his eyes remained on the burning candle and the descending flame. "Thinking about him again?" a soft voice whispered in his ear. He merely nodded as a silent tear leaked down his cheek. He registered the feeling of arms wrapping around him before he broke into a hysteric of sobs. "It's okay. I miss him too."

A second set of footsteps were heard from somewhere down the hall. The blond tore his eyes away from the candle to look back at the boy standing in the doorway to his bedroom, holding a baby blue blanket to his chest. He hesitantly pulled away from Logan's embrace to give his smallest friend a hug. Carlos seemed to melt in his arms as he cried into the taller boy's chest. He ran his slender fingers against the boy's quivering back and curled the ones from his other hand around the boy's soft tufts of black hair. He hated to see his little, sweet, innocent Carlitos so shattered on the inside.

"I want James back," Carlos squeaked out. He tightened his hold around Kendall's slim frame and buried his face against the taller boy's soft sweater. Logan watched with sympathy as both boys held onto each other for dear life. It was as if they were each other's lifeline. He knew that they both needed this. Carlos needed the reassurance and kind words of the leader of their little group. And Kendall needed the comfort of his older brother.

Logan's eyes stayed on the two boys. He sniffled and wiped the tear that was slowly rolling down the side of his face. He hated the way everyone was so sad and dependent on each other all of the time. They needed to get James back. The void that James always filled was breaking them all, little by little.

Lost in the blurriness that his tears had forced upon his vision, the brunette didn't realize that Kendall had stepped towards him, and was now extending his arm forward, as if waiting for him to curl up against him just like Carlos was.

Logan wiped at his wet eyes and gave Kendall a silent smile as he took a step forward and let his best friend's arm wrap around him. He, in return, wrapped one arm around Carlos and one around Kendall.

"We're going to get him back," Kendall whispered for both of them to hear. "We have to. He's not gone; I know he's not. As long as we have faith, there's hope. Hope that we will find him and bring him back home."

Logan and Carlos spoke no words. There was nothing to say; Kendall's words were enough to give them all hope, and they knew so.

They stayed in each other's embrace for an unknown amount of time, all a whimpering and sobbing mess. But now, there was hope in each of their eyes, because like Kendall had said; as long as there was faith, there was hope that everything would go back to being normal again.

* * *

**Not so sure if this will be continued; only if you guys think I should. What do you all think? Would it make a good story or not? I hope it will…**

**Thank you so much for reading! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
